


Taras

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El zumbido del reactor lo mantiene despierto, y lo mantiene a salvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taras

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto por aquí guardado desde hace ni se sabe, así que lo voy a dejar por aquí, que total...

El zumbido del reactor lo mantiene despierto, y lo mantiene a salvo. Pepper lo entendía. Lo entendía cuando la despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana en la cama, e incluso después, cuando lo hacía por teléfono y se dormía con el soliloquio incoherente de Tony, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Algunos días son peores que otros, y Tony no duerme demasiado. Se acostumbra al ruido porque siempre va con él, y se acostumbra a que nunca hay oscuridad, no del todo. Es la primera vez que lo ve, que a ciencia cierta sabe que ahí está su corazón. Muchas veces se le olvida. Que lo tiene y para qué sirve. Pero ahora hace ruido y hace que la oscuridad no le oprima. Le resulta difícil explicarlo sin sentirse ridículo y expuesto.

A Bruce le dice que lo mantiene vivo, que es verdad. A Steve no le dice nada, y luego le dice que es su sello personal, que se ha tatuado su propia marca. Nada es mentira, pero nada se acerca a la verdad tampoco. Y Steve es, aparte de Pepper, la única persona a la que ha dejado estar así de cerca. Física e, irremediablemente, bajo su piel y en su casa y en su día a día.

Steve se levanta a horas risibles (la mayor parte de las veces, Tony ni siquiera se ha acostado), hace un café horrible, devora _El Señor de los Anillos_ en dos tardes, se recluye en un rincón de la Torre con un bloc de dibujo, tiene un sentido del humor repentino y seco que lo derriba irremediablemente, y luego otra vez en cada entrenamiento.

Steve le recuerda demasiado a Howard, y le recuerda demasiado a su infancia, por eso no debería ser así. Que cuando Steve toca por primera vez el reactor, Tony traga saliva y no dice una estupidez, por una vez en su vida. El zumbido se extiende por todo su cuerpo, como un cosquilleo, y Steve tantea los bordes con las puntas de los dedos. Y ahí está todo, contenido, todo lo que a Tony debería aterrarle. El sentirse insignificante y perdido, la asfixia y el miedo a flor de piel, la culpa que subyace a cada pensamiento o cada palabra, que se ha vuelto tan habitual que ni siquiera él es capaz de detectarla a veces. Le aterra de una manera que no le aterraba con Pepper, porque Pepper siempre estuvo allí para sus peores momentos, y un agujero en el pecho no iba a cambiar eso.

En cambio, Steve parece llevárselo todo en un gesto de concentración, y luego una sonrisa tenue. Se aparta aclarándose la garganta y Tony frunce el ceño. Desde cerca- Desde cerca Steve no es tan perfecto como quiere creer. Porque hace un café horrible y aún quiere saborear los libros de Tolkien antes de ver las películas y lleva el pelo revuelto. Y sobre todo, sobre todo, desde cerca apoya la mano en el reactor y sonríe con curiosidad, así que Tony le besa otra vez antes de que se separe del todo, y luego “si te vas a quedar aquí sé de utilidad, o déjame volver al trabajo”. Y Tony también se nota un poco menos imperfecto.


End file.
